Contemplación
by Paradice-cream
Summary: La floración de los cerezos era una de sus épocas favoritas del año. Lo que ya no le gustaba tanto era que sus padres insistieran en dedicar un rato cada día a contemplarlos en silencio y meditar sobre su belleza. Regalo de cumpleaños para FanFiker-FanFinal, ojalá te guste!


Este fic es un regalo de cumple para mi querida beta y amiga FanFiker-FanFinal: Muchas felicidades! He disfrutado mucho leyendo tu historia y para agradecértelo quería regalarte esta pequeña escena de mini-Phoenix y mini-Miles. Como verás, me he inspirado descaradamente en la escena de ellos dos de peques de tu propio fic :P pero espero que no te importe y que te guste de todas formas :)

* * *

La floración de los cerezos era una de sus épocas favoritas del año. Le encantaba comer los dulces típicos e ir de excursión a los parques con sus padres. Ellos disfrutaban sacando fotos de los árboles en flor, preferentemente con los templos de fondo y, aunque aún no le dejaban usar la cámara (era de las caras, su madre se la había regalado a su padre en uno de sus cumpleaños y Phoenix sabía que en sus trabajos no ganaban tanto dinero como para estar haciéndose ese tipo de regalos de forma frecuente), le explicaban cuestiones sobre luces, encuadres y otros conceptos que solo entendía a medias. Aunque se moría de ganas de poder hacer sus propias fotografías, simplemente verles así de contentos le hacía feliz.

Lo que ya no le gustaba tanto era que insistieran en dedicar un rato cada día a contemplar los cerezos en silencio y meditar sobre su belleza. ¿Qué porras tenía de interesante observar unos árboles, por muy hermosos que fueran? Vamos, una cosa era hacerles fotos y otra quedarse mirándolos como pasmarotes... Arrodillados frente a ellos, su madre le aseguraba que el verdadero sentido del _hanami_ era admirar la armonía y perfección del universo:

—¿No te parece que es como si te hechizaran, como si no pudieras apartar los ojos de ellos…? —le decía, y Phoenix trataba de no bostezar porque la veía muy emocionada—. Te hacen sentir muy pequeño, pero también te transmiten que formas parte de algo mucho más grande. Es como si entendieras cuál es tu lugar en el mundo, hijo.

Por suerte, esta parte no duraba mucho y podía irse a jugar, ya que lo que más le gustaba del festival de las flores de cerezo era que le permitía reencontrarse con sus compañeros de clase justo antes de que comenzara el curso escolar. Aquel año, estaba jugando con Larry, sus demás compañeros del curso anterior y algunos niños nuevos con sus _kendama_. Phoenix prefería otros juegos porque era bastante malo en atrapar la bola, pero era divertido. Mientras trataba de mejorar su coordinación ojo-mano, se había fijado en un niño con el pelo de un curioso color gris que había llegado acompañado de su padre. Al menos, suponía que era su padre por lo mucho que se parecían. También tenía el pelo gris y llevaba gafas, que le daban aspecto de buena persona, a pesar de ser bastante serio. La gente solía llegar muy pronto para coger los sitios buenos, y así lo hacían Phoenix y su familia. En cambio, el niño y su supuesto padre llegaron a media mañana y tuvieron que buscar un hueco. Phoenix sintió el impulso de ofrecerles un sitio en su manta, pero al fin y al cabo no eran más que desconocidos y sus padres siempre le decían que no debía ser tan confiado con la gente. A pesar de todo, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad hacia aquel niño serio y tranquilo. El padre miró hacia su grupo y le comentó algo al chaval: parecía estar diciéndole que se acercara a ellos, pero el niño negó con la cabeza.

—Larry, voy a decirle a ese chico que si quiere jugar —decidió Phoenix.

—No sé, tiene pinta de estirado, ¿no crees? —replicó su amigo, que intentaba fardar de sus supuestas habilidades con la _kendama_ delante de un grupo de niñas.

—No me lo parece, creo que más bien le da corte acercarse a nosotros —razonó el moreno.

Larry se encogió de hombros.

—Vale, te esperamos.

Phoenix se aproximó hacia donde estaban y dijo, sintiéndose tímido de repente cuando estuvo a su lado:

—Hola.

El señor de gafas le sonrió y contestó a su saludo, mientras el niño permanecía callado, tratando de mantenerse serio, pero sin poder evitar que la curiosidad se reflejara en sus ojos. Ahora que estaba más cerca pudo ver que eran de color gris, igual que los de su papá. Por alguna extraña razón, le daban ganas de seguir contemplándolos durante toda la eternidad. Se acordó de las palabras de su madre. ¿Le habría hechizado aquel niño?

—Hola. ¿Querías algo, pequeño?

—Bueno, he visto que estaba solo —hizo un gesto hacia él— y quería preguntarle si quiere jugar con nosotros.

Phoenix se sintió un poco tonto, porque parecía que la propuesta no le emocionaba demasiado. El hombre le preguntó a qué colegio iba para romper el hielo, y pareció alegrarse cuando le dijo el nombre.

—Miles empieza este año en esa escuela. Pero cuéntaselo tú, hijo, no seas tímido.

—No me gusta jugar a la _kendama_. Estoy bien aquí con mi padre, gracias.

"Quizá sí es un poco estirado, como ha dicho Larry" —pensó Phoenix—. "Pero aun así, me gustaría que fuera mi amigo". El más mayor debió captar su desilusión ante esa contestación, e intervino, riendo:

—¡Pero si a mí ya me tienes muy visto! Anda, vete a jugar con...

—Phoenix. —Miles frunció el ceño al oír su nombre, pero el moreno no se inmutó. Estaba acostumbrado a que llamara la atención de los demás—. Si quieres podemos jugar a otra cosa —propuso—. Tengo _menko_ del Samurái de Acero, ¿te gustan? —Los sacó de su bolsillo y se los mostró.

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron y se levantó para mirarlos, pero entonces pareció recordar que no quería mostrar interés. Phoenix contuvo la risa y se acercó más. Miles cogió uno, reticente, pero Phoenix se dio cuenta de su mirada apreciativa. El del pelo gris miró una última vez a su padre, que le hizo un gesto de aprobación, y los dos echaron a andar hacia los otros niños. Phoenix inició la conversación:

—¿Eres nuevo en la ciudad, entonces?

Miles asintió.

—¿Y en tu otra ciudad también ibas a ver los cerezos?

—No, mi padre nunca quería ir. Pero esta vez ha dicho que debíamos probar, por si conocía a mis nuevos compañeros. Supongo que ha acertado.

—¿Por qué no quería ir?

En ese momento, Miles estornudó.

—Estás constipado, ¿eh?

—No lo estoy, solo me pican un poco los ojos y la nariz.

No le había respondido a la pregunta que le había hecho sobre su padre, y algo le decía a Phoenix que no se había olvidado de ella, sino que prefería no contestar, así que no insistió. Ya se lo preguntaría cuando tuvieran más confianza. Definitivamente, quería ser su amigo y saberlo todo sobre él.

Cuando llegaron a su lado, Phoenix le presentó a Larry y luego comenzaron a jugar con los _menko_. Los otros niños se fueron uniendo y, aunque el moreno se sintió un tanto molesto por no poder charlar a solas con él, pronto se centró en disfrutar del juego. Miles parecía estar pasándolo bien, aunque se mosqueó un poco cuando Larry intentó hacer trampas cuando le tocó una partida contra él. Phoenix se fijó en que seguía estornudando y en que, de tanto sonarse la nariz, la tenía enrojecida. Era lo malo de tener la piel tan blanca.

Llegó la hora de comer y los padres fueron avisando a sus hijos para que volvieran con sus respectivas familias, así que quedaron en volver a jugar cuando terminaran de almorzar. Phoenix les preguntó a sus padres si Miles y su padre podían comer con ellos. Sin embargo, cuando el señor Edgeworth vio que el pequeño no dejaba de estornudar, decidió que era mejor que se fueran a casa.

—Será lo mejor, debes de tener alergia.

—Pero no me molesta, solo son estornudos —informó Miles, sonriendo y tratando de poner su cara más saludable, aunque su nariz echaba por tierra todos sus esfuerzos.

—Lo sé, pero las alergias pueden empeorar si no se cuidan.

—¿Vendrás mañana si se te pasa? —preguntó Phoenix, intentando decirlo sin que se notara mucho que si no iba al día siguiente, se sentiría triste.

Miles lanzó una mirada interrogante y esperanzada a su padre.

—Ya veremos cómo estás mañana, ¿vale? —estableció él.

* * *

—¡Has venido! —Phoenix se acercó corriendo a Miles cuando llegó al parque a la tarde siguiente. Llevaba una mascarilla, como la que portaban muchas otras personas en ese periodo del año o en invierno para no contagiarse los resfriados, y parecía un poco avergonzado. El moreno había pasado toda la mañana esperando que viniera su nuevo amigo y se había sentido bastante decaído al ver que no aparecía. A esas alturas ya no pensaba que fuera a acudir.

—Ha insistido mucho —señaló el señor Edgeworth—. Dice que le has contado que el año pasado tuvisteis que hacer un trabajo en clase sobre las celebraciones del _hanami_.

Phoenix iba a replicar que la profesora no les había puesto ningún trabajo, pero se fijó en que Miles le miraba intensamente y cayó en la cuenta. ¡Miles le había dicho esa mentira a su papá a propósito! Caray, sí que debía tener ganas de ir. Entonces se le ocurrió. ¿Era porque tenía ganas de verle a él? Se puso rojo y dijo:

—Sí, bueno, puede que este año nos pida una redacción sobre eso. —Sus padres se habían acercado para saludarles y cuando su madre escuchó aquello alzó las cejas. Ella siempre estaba con él cuando hacía los deberes, y se tenía que haber dado cuenta de que había sido una excusa. Por suerte, no parecía que fuera a chivarse al señor Edgeworth. Por el contrario, le preguntó si había llevado a Miles al médico para cambiar de tema. Menos mal que su mamá era enrollada...

—¿Y qué te ha dicho el médico? —le preguntó al del pelo gris mientras los adultos tenían su charla.

—Tienen que hacerme una prueba para averiguar qué me provoca la alergia. Le pregunté que si poniéndome una mascarilla podía venir y me dijo que sí —dijo, orgulloso de su idea.

—Me alegro de que se te haya ocurrido —afirmó Phoenix con sinceridad.

Aunque no podía apreciarlo bien, notó que detrás de la tela blanca, Miles le sonreía.

* * *

De adulto, la temporada del _hanami_ seguía siendo una de sus preferidas. Ahora sus padres usaban el móvil tanto como la cámara para hacer sus fotos y luego las subían a su blog e incluso las compartían en las redes sociales especializadas en fotografía. Le daba un poco de vergüenza contarse entre las escasas personas que saben menos de nuevas tecnologías que sus propios padres, pero era bastante tradicional y prefería quedar con sus amigos y hablar con ellos que pasarse el día contándoles en remoto lo que hacía. Larry solía burlarse de su falta de interés y de sus móviles básicos y pasados de moda y él siempre le argumentaba lo mismo:

—¿Cómo voy a tirarlo si aún funciona?

Y Larry siempre le contestaba que su novia sería afortunada porque nadie podía ser más fiel que él. Phoenix no podía sino darle la razón, y le soltaba que de no ser por su carácter fiel, no entendía cómo era capaz de seguir siendo amigo suyo después de todo aquel tiempo. Miró hacia donde se encontraba el castaño en ese momento: estaba sentado ante un lienzo, tratando de plasmar la belleza de los árboles, sin mucho éxito. No habían perdido la costumbre de celebrar la floración de los cerezos, aunque los juegos infantiles habían dado paso a otras aficiones.

—¡Es imposible! ¡Cada vez que doy una pincelada, el aire me mueve los pétalos de sitio! —se quejó Larry, agitando los brazos.

Además, desde que eran mayores, solían traer una botella de sake para animar la reunión, y Phoenix se permitía propasarse un poco. Se sentía feliz de tener a su lado a la gente que quería, tanto la que se había incorporado más tarde a su vida, como Maya, Pearl o Gumshoe, como la que conocía desde pequeño. A pesar de lo irritante que podía llegar a ser Larry, era agradable poder contar con una amistad con un recorrido tan largo.

Y luego estaba la única persona que podía incluirse en ambas categorías: después de todo lo ocurrido, nunca habría imaginado que podría estar allí con Edgeworth como si nada. Él no bebía sake, sino que se traía su propia botella de vino, que a veces compartía con Franziska y a veces con Gumshoe. Ahora estaba observando lo que pintaba Larry, y Phoenix podía notar perfectamente que se estaba conteniendo para no machacarle con sus comentarios ácidos. Rio para sí y se sirvió un poco más de sake. Le hacía muy feliz que siguieran siendo amigos, aunque en ocasiones como aquella, en las que se encontraba con el fiscal en situaciones más distendidas y el alcohol hacía mella en sus barreras autoimpuestas, no podía evitar pensar en su compañero de formas poco apropiadas. Y es que aquel, por ejemplo, era un escenario demasiado bucólico y sugerente, con todos aquellos pétalos delicados y frágiles salpicando el paisaje, mecidos por la suave brisa, y depositándose hasta tapizar de rosa el suelo, como para no aprovecharlo de forma más, digamos, romántica. Su mente dibujaba escenas en las que estaban sentados juntos y se inclinaba hacia el fiscal para besarle y tumbarle sobre la manta. A partir de ahí, su imaginación se debatía entre si la continuación sería un Edgeworth sorprendido al principio pero pronto receptivo e incluso tomando él mismo la iniciativa, o un Edgeworth también sorprendido pero enseguida molesto e incluso ofendido o furioso. Sacudió la cabeza. Tal vez debería plantearse dejar de tomar tanto sake, le hacía pensar tonterías. O quizá el problema era el contrario: estaba bebiendo demasiado poco y no le llegaba para atreverse a intentar algo con su amigo y rival.

—¿Aburrido, Wright? —La voz del fiscal le sacó de sus pensamientos. Había dejado su sitio detrás de Larry y se había sentado a su lado.

—¿Qué? No, para nada. —"Tú tampoco lo estarías si pudieras leerme la mente".

—Podríamos haber traído algún juego —comentó Edgeworth con una sonrisa intencionada, y Phoenix sintió la garganta seca al recordar aquel día en el que se habían conocido hacía tanto tiempo. Carraspeó y dijo, con tono casual:

—Ya somos mayores para eso.

El fiscal pareció algo decepcionado. Quizá había esperado que mencionara su encuentro infantil. Le pareció que estaba ligeramente más relajado de lo normal, quizá había bebido demasiado vino, ya que ese año Franziska no les acompañaba.

—Sí, lo somos —asintió—. Las situaciones que hemos vivido ya no son ningún juego. —Hizo una pausa y prosiguió—: Wright: ¿Alguna vez…? —titubeó. Phoenix le miró interrogadoramente—: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué habría sido de nuestras vidas si no hubiéramos vuelto a encontrarnos?

El abogado se sintió repentinamente abrumado. Miles de respuestas acudieron a sus labios, todas comprometedoras y reveladoras de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su amigo, así que optó por callarlas y dar una respuesta sincera pero lo suficientemente etérea:

—Claro que me lo he preguntado, Edgeworth. Te recuerdo que te escribí cartas cuando te fuiste, que me hice abogado por tu causa…; así que creo que he hecho todo lo que estaba en mi mano para que nos encontráramos. Pero estoy seguro de que incluso si no hubiera hecho nada, tarde o temprano habríamos coincidido.

—Debes de tener razón, porque yo en cambio he hecho todo lo posible para escapar de ti y al final todos mis esfuerzos no han servido de nada —le dijo, sonriendo.

Phoenix se mosqueó:

—No me lo recuerdes. Todavía no termino de estar seguro de si mi presencia te agrada o te resulta molesta.

Edgeworth se puso muy serio y le miró a los ojos con intensidad.

—Wright, me gusta estar contigo, quiero que lo tengas claro.

—Vale, vale, vas a hacer que me ponga rojo —dijo Phoenix medio en broma medio en serio—. Me alegra saberlo.

—Entonces, ¿piensas que si hubiéramos actuado de otra forma, la vida nos habría dado la oportunidad de reencontrarnos igualmente?

—Seguro, creo que la vida siempre da otra oportunidad. Eso sí, también creo que es nuestra responsabilidad aprovecharla o dejarla pasar. —Decidió tumbarse para no tener que seguir mirando a los ojos a Miles, porque se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso. Observó la espalda del fiscal, que parecía ensimismado.

—Me parece que he dejado pasar las oportunidades durante mucho tiempo, Phoenix.

Le sorprendió que le llamara por su nombre, y más aún que también se tumbara junto a él. Giró el rostro hacia el fiscal y este le imitó. Estaban muy cerca y podía apreciar a sus anchas el tono gris de sus ojos. También observó sus labios entreabiertos, su respiración agitada. Entonces lo entendió todo. Edgeworth también quería algo más. Y también tenía miedo. Miedo de que él le rechazara. Si lo pensaba, era hasta gracioso: los dos estaban esperando un movimiento por parte del otro, pero estaban paralizados porque ignoraban lo que sentía el otro. Se giró hacia su amigo, apoyando el codo en la manta. Sin embargo, antes de poder atreverse a nada, el fiscal se levantó.

—Tengo que irme, es tarde.

En lugar de enfadarse, Phoenix sonrió. Edgeworth siempre sería igual. Podía ser valiente para otros asuntos, pero respecto a los sentimientos se bloqueaba. No podía culparle, él había actuado exactamente igual. Se sentó de nuevo y le despidió con la mano. Echó una mirada a los árboles. Cuando era pequeño no tenía paciencia para sentarse y mirar, simplemente, pero si algo había aprendido gracias a Edgeworth, había sido a ejercitar su paciencia. Ahora entendía muchas cosas: no tenía de qué preocuparse, Miles también le quería. Le anhelaba. Poco a poco había ido accediendo a él y tan solo era cuestión de tiempo que superara por completo sus miedos. Tenía claro que después de tanto esperarse el uno al otro, cuando al fin se unieran sería un momento mágico. Pero también tenía claro que cada momento que habían compartido ya era especial por sí solo. El beso, cuando llegara, sería un paso más en su camino.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas: había algo que podía pasarse horas contemplando sin aburrirse, absorbiendo hasta el más mínimo detalle de su aspecto y de su forma de actuar. Había algo que le hacía entender su lugar en el mundo. Muchos de los pasos que había dado en su vida habían sido en su dirección. Y estaba bien, porque su lugar en el mundo estaba al lado de Edgeworth.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, se supone que no se hacen amigos hasta que ocurre lo del "juicio" de Phoenix, pero me encantan las imágenes en las que aparecen varios de los personajes de picnic con cerezos de fondo (me parto con la escena de la langosta…) y me parecía tan mono que se conocieran de pequeños de esta forma... Lo dicho, espero que te haga ilusión, muchos besos! Y al resto de fans de la pareja espero que os guste también, claro! Ah, y mis disculpas si he metido la pata en algo, que mis conocimientos de cultura japonesa se limitan a lo que busco por Internet...


End file.
